


The Sugar Daddy Job

by lasairfhiona



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate needs a pretty young thing on his arm for a job</p><p>for the 1_million_words weekend challenge: matchmaker randomizer. I was given Nate/Parker and well this kind of fits but not really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sugar Daddy Job

"Why do I have to do this?" Parker asked for the hundredth time.

"Because the whole con is dependent on Nate being accepted into the Gentleman's club and for that to happen he needs to be seen with a much younger woman on his arm," Sophie explained yet again.

Parker sighed as she let Sophie fix her hair and put any finishing touches on her make up. She really hated being dressed up like this, she was much more comfortable being in the shadows where she could do her thing and not draw attention. She'd have everyone's eyes on her for this and she didn't like it one bit.

+++

Walking through the hotel, her arm looped through Nate's, as they headed toward the private elevator that would take them up to the club. She took note of all the security measures in the hotel and the cameras leading up to the sole elevator that would take them to the top floor.

She stood quietly as the hostess requested Nate's invitation and he presented it to her. Only smiling when she saw Eliot by the elevators holding the doors for them and another couple that came up behind her and Nate. The ride up the elevator was quiet. Nate was listening to information Hardison was relaying to them about members of the club who had already gone up. She looked over at Nate and he smiled as they started to exit the elevator but it was the light touch to her arm and the smile from Eliot that had her grinning as they entered the dark wood paneled club.

+++

Parker played the part perfectly. Thankful she wasn't required to be anything more than a pretty arm piece. The occasions when she wasn't on Nate's arm, she was subjected to dancing with a few of the other gentlemen or a quick trip to the powder room where she met some of the other women who were truly just there for decoration.

The nice thing about being an arm piece was that everyone assumed she was dumb so they talked in front of her. All she had to do was look pretty and give Nate shy smiles as he kissed her cheek and lavished attention on her between discussions with the men they were there to get information on.

She could hear Eliot's occasional growl when one of the men get a little too handsy with her and it was all she could do not to grin. Thankfully Nate staked his claim and made it known that while she was a pretty arm piece, he didn't share.

A dance with the mark had her skin crawling as he did his best to feel her up without Nate seeing, but the growl in her ear from Eliot meant their hitter had seen everyone of the covert touches. When Nate finally rescued her she leaned into his embrace with a sigh.

"We're in," Nate whispered in her ear as he held her and they moved to the music.

"Please tell me I won't have to do this again."

"Not like this," Nate confirmed.

"Good," she answered and placed another kiss on his cheek, lingering to play it up, it also expressing her relief at not having to go through an audition like this again. "Can we go home now?" She asked innocently, running her hand down Nate's back to rest on his rear as one of the men danced a little to close as if to listen in on their conversation one more time.

"Of course darling," Nate told her.

She smiled shyly and kept touching Nate as he said good night and promised to be in touch. When they finally made it to the elevator she sighed in relief as they had it alone with Eliot. Leaning against the railing deflating from her original posture all evening.

"You're still being watched," Eliot said quietly.

To keep the act up, she reached for Nate and pulled him close, leaning into him. She caught Eliot's smile as he watched her act.

+++

Slipping into the limo Sophie had waiting, she kicked off her heels and slouched deep into the seat with a sigh. "I need a shower," she declared.

When Sophie drove the car around the side of the hotel, Eliot slipped in the back as well. She smiled as he grabbed her feet and placed them on his lap, rubbing them as they talked about what the next move was going to be. At that point in time, she didn't care as long as she didn't have to be subjected to their grubby hands all over her, she'd end up stabbing someone. She didn't realize she'd said that out loud until she heard Eliot and Nate's laugh.

"Oops," she said, hoping her statement would be true.


End file.
